


attach one silken thread to you

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Spiders, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muffet comes to Frisk for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attach one silken thread to you

You can’t be best friends with every monster you’ve met. There’s no shame in admitting that you aren’t that close with the former royal guard aside from Undyne, and that you only really know Bratty and Catty through seeing them at Alphys’ anime nights sometimes. Not everyone can be in your not exactly family.

So you don’t mind admitting that you don’t know Muffet all that well, or even understand her past a shallow surface level. You know what she wanted when she was in the underground: money, dear child. You know why she wanted it: to reunite the spiders in Hotland and the spiders in the Ruins. But other than that, you don’t know much about her.

She shows up at your and Toriel’s house, and curtsies when she sees you. “Please do forgive my sudden intrusion~ I have a favor to ask of you, oh ambassador.”

Right. So it’s business. You put on your best serious ambassador face, which mostly just involves scrunching up your eyes even more than usual, and nod.

“I have tried so very hard to find an apartment with a landlord who will let me share the place with my fellow spiders,” she says, sighing. “I’ve looked so many places! But even the apartments with the most liberal monster policies treat my family as ‘pests’ and want them ‘exterminated’. It’s almost too awful to think about!”

...You’re not sure why this didn’t occur to you earlier. Maybe you just wanted to block the Muffet incident from your mind. (A surreptitious glance around the room reveals that no, she didn’t bring her pet along, thank goodness.)

Monster spiders look pretty much exactly like surface spiders, from what you’ve seen. You don’t dislike surface spiders, but you certainly wouldn’t want one to be in your room. Some people are kind enough to take them outside, some people just kill them and don’t think twice about it.

You’re not completely sure how different monster spiders are from surface spiders, since they don’t talk, but they’re at least smart enough to run bake sales. They definitely don’t deserve to be stomped on and have their legs ripped off or whatever Mettaton said you did to them, way back when.

But you don’t think you’re going to be able to cure the human fear of spiders any time soon, so… What to do…

Muffet sees how intensely you’re thinking over the problem and claps all three pairs of hands together. “Thank you so much, dearie~ I’m sure you’ll be able to help me and my family! We’ve been staying in our limo so far, but it’s a bit cramped for living in…”

You don’t think you’d want to live in a limo with all of your family, even if it was a heated one. But, wait… you tilt your head. “Couldn’t you stay alone?”

“Not without my family. Even if I may look more like a human, I refuse to have better accommodations than the other spiders because of that.” Muffet seems offended you even suggested it.

You’ve never been the type of person interested in money beyond what got your needs met, but family… You think you understand her a little better now. “I’ll try to help.”

“Thank you~” she replies. “In payment, hm… Why don’t I tell you the secret of how we make our spider donuts? It’s a juicy secret~”

You shake your head firmly. That’s one payment you don’t want.


End file.
